Linda Recompensa - Fugonara One-Shot
by Mee Daoko
Summary: Ultimamente Narancia no parece muy motivado en sus estudios, ¿Qué hará Fugo con tal situación? ¿Cuál será la solución para su problema?


En uno de los tantos restaurantes que ofrecía la ciudad de Italia, se encontraban dos muchachos reunidos de entre 16 y 17 años respectivamente, ambos tenían en común que pertenecían a la banda dominante de Nápoles de nombre Passione.

Una casual sesión de estudio, ese era el motivo para que estuvieran ahí. Debían aprovechar que Bruno les había dejado la tarde libre por haber terminado su trabajo antes de lo esperado, que mejor que utilizarla en algo productivo y tratar de enseñar a Narancia.

— ¡Es la décima vez que te explico esto! — recriminaba Fugo al pobre de Narancia que por más que intentaba enseñarle a multiplicar simplemente era inútil, parecía que todo lo que el rubio le decía al azabache solo se lo llevaba el viento. A Fugo no le sorprendería que a Narancia ya se le haya olvidado la tabla del 1.

— ¡Demonios, esto es tan difícil! — Habló Narancia botando el cuaderno a un lado y llevándose una gran porción de espagueti a su boca, hasta ahora llevaba tres platos de espagueti.

— Una hora! Llevamos una hora aqui y en lo mismo! Deja de comer y terminemos de una vez. — Fugo iba a patearlo mucho si seguía con esa actitud.

— En primer lugar fue tu idea, tu me trajiste aquí, yo quería irme por ahí —.

Fugo se cuestionaba mucho a si mismo del por qué continuaba haciendo esto, prácticamente era como enseñarle a multiplicar a una roca y la roca lo haría mejor que Narancia seguramente, no parecía no poner empeño por aprender.

¡Pero claro! Algo estaba haciendo mal y era no motivar a Narancia pero la cuestión era... ¿Con que motivarlo? no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, Narancia era sencillo de persuadir.

— Si resuelves esta sencilla multiplicacion de 12x4 te daré una sorpresa pero si fallas te romperé el plato de espagueti en la cabeza ¿entendido?

— ¡Entiendo, entiendo! — y enseguida Ghirga comenzó a intentar resolver tan sencillo pero difícil problema, lo hacia por la sorpresa y porque no quería terminar con un plato siendo estrellado a su cabeza.

Fugo recargado sobre su brazo derecho, miraba atentamente a Narancia, hasta el más minimo movimiento, sobre todo sus expresiones, no podía perderselas, esta vez estaba seguro de que después de muchas explicaciones, intentos y errores, Narancia respondería correctamente por lo cual una muy leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Ya terminé! — dijo en voz alta o mejor dicho gritó, tanto que las miradas de otros clientes se posaron en ellos, claro que a este par eso le importo en lo más mínimo.Con un rostro en el cual reflejaba satisfacción entregó su cuadernillo a Fugo.

Pero entonces un plato fue a parar hasta su cabeza.

— ¡¿Como demonios van a ser 16?! ¿Me estas jodiendo? — este intentaba tranquilizarse mientras que Narancia le reclamaba y se sobaba en donde había impactado el plato, agradecía que por lo menos estuviera vacío. De no ser porque ambos eran unos gangsters ya los habrían hechado a patadas del lugar por los disturbios ocasionados.

— Bien... Solo una vez más, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho y las tablas de multiplicar no las olvides, esto es tan fácil como una simple suma —.

Fugo se frotaba la cien, esperaba que esta en verdad fuera la definitiva.

Narancia puso manos a la obra, esta vez se estaba tomándose su tiempo.

Luego de haber transcurrido varios minutos de haber empezado a resover su problema terminó nuevamente. Con una cara de satisfacción entrego por segunda vez su cuadernillo a fugo y este enseguida comenzó a revisar.

Fugo sin decir una sola palabra se levantó de su asiento para acercarse más hacía donde el pequeño Narancia se encontraba sentado, este por su parte se esperaba otro plato o un tenedor incluso una patada, sin embargo esto nunca llego a ocurrir si no que todo lo contrario. Sintió los suaves labios de Fugo sobre la parte donde antes le había golpeado con el plato.

Algunas miradas ajenas se posaron en ellos una vez más, unas de desagrado y otras mostraban total desinterés.

Tanto Narancia como Fugo tenían los rostros teñidos de un notable color carmín de cierta manera era una adorable escena que no tenía desperdicio. Ambos parecían disfrutar del momento, del contacto que le ofrecía el uno al otro, era sumamente agradable.

Desde entonces Fugo y Narancia cada vez que podían iban a algún lugar más tranquilo, Fugo a continuar enseñandole álgebra al pelinegro, y este últimamente se esforzaba en aprender y resolver cada problema que Fugo le ponía, si bien aún tenía errores no eran tan fatales como los de antes, pues cada vez que hacía algo correcto una gran recompensa otorgada por el rubio le esperaba, recompensa que con el tiempo se fue intensificando.

Dejo a su imaginación lo de la última parte ͜ʖ


End file.
